Erbium doped waveguide lasers are known in the art. Basically, a pump laser injects (pumps) 980 nm light into an Erbium doped waveguide carrying a light signal at for example 1550 nm. The Erbium doped waveguide substantially absorbs the 980 nm light and converts it to 1550 nm or amplifies the light signal. Thus, the Erbium doped waveguide is an amplifier of the light signal, i.e. an Erbium doped waveguide amplifier (EDWA).
A major problem with the prior art EDWA is that the pump laser is bonded to the Erbium doped waveguide by either wafer bonding or by bump bonding. In either bonding method, the footprint of the final product and the amount of labor and process steps required are greatly increased. Also, incorporating electronics for controlling, monitoring, etc. is difficult and the incorporation results in inefficient operation.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved integrated pump laser and rare earth oxide waveguide amplifier.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a integrated pump laser and rare earth oxide waveguide amplifier producing a substantially smaller footprint.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a integrated pump laser and rare earth oxide waveguide amplifier that requires fewer integration steps and less labor and cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a integrated pump laser and rare earth oxide waveguide amplifier that easily accommodates the incorporation of control and monitoring electronics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method of integrating a pump laser and rare earth oxide waveguide amplifier.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method of integrating a pump laser and rare earth oxide waveguide amplifier that is simpler and cheaper to perform.